The Ties that Bind Us
by Wilde Phyre
Summary: Chapter 10 is up! When Aragorn is seriously injured during the battle at Helm's Deep, Legolas will do anything to save him, but will Aragorn apreciate his sacrifice? SLASH (AL) Nearing completion.
1. Chapter 1

Aragorn is dying after the terrible battle at Helm's Deep. What price must Legolas pay in order to save him.........and will Aragorn be grateful for his sacrifice? This story is going to contain Arwen bashing, so if you actually like her.........I suggest you go elsewhere.   
  
denotes thoughts  
  
***Warning*** this is SLASH, meaning Leggy *will* get together with the mangy human, Aragorn, who is a guy......don't like it?.........don't read it!!!!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, wish I did, but I don't, so there. I am a penniless uni student so there's really no point in suing me, most you'll get is a pair of my old sweat socks. :P   
  
Please Read and review, constructive criticism is welcomed, but flamers beware, I am evil, so I *will* hunt you down and hurt you.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Ties That Bind  
  
  
Legolas wearily surveyed the carnage before him. The battle of Helm's Deep had finally ended, but at what cost? His gaze scanned the plains, passing over the dead and dying, many of them his kinsmen, immortals who were not suppose to die. Then, like a pendulum, his glance swung backwards over the path it had traveled, backwards over the blood and gore, backwards to the inert figure of Aragorn.   
  
Aragorn lay unmoving, his armour shining crimson with fresh blood. Legolas ran to him, to his Estel. Multiple wounds covered Aragorn's unmoving body, his breathing shallow, and his pulse erratic. "Estel" Legolas whispered softly, cradling the ranger's head in his arms.   
Slowly, Aragorn opened his eyes, his once sparkling brown eyes now glazed over at the approaching of death. "Is it over?" he hoarsely asked, his pain evident in his voice.  
  
"The day is won" Legolas replied, "but you my friend, do not look too well" he said, trying to keep the desperation out of his of voice. Legolas' hands moved quickly, tearing strips of fabric from his already tattered tunic in an attempt to bind his friend's ragged wounds. Aragorn weakly clasped his wrist, stopping him. "It's too late my friend," he whispered. "Please Legolas, return this to fair Lady Arwen with all my love, and tell her that I'm sorry". Aragorn painfully took the evenstar from around his neck and placed in Legolas' blood stained hands.  
  
Muttering a curse, Legolas gave the elven jewellery back to his friend. "Tell her yourself Estel, for I promise you will live to see your fair lady again". So saying, the elf gently picked up the dying man and hurriedly made his way back towards the fortress, shutting out the groans and pleas for help from the dying, mindful only of the laboured breathing coming from the precious bundle he held in his arms.  
  
You must not die Estel Legolas thought desperately, if not for me, then for Arwen, for your people. I promised that you would live to return to her. I do not care anymore if you never find out how much you mean to me. I'll let you return to her side, I won't complicate things by telling you, I'll won't be selfish anymore, I'll let the two of you live in peace, I'll do anything Aragorn, anything you want me to, as long as you don't die. Please Aragorn, please don't take my Estel away  
  
Legolas rushed up the flights of stairs leading towards the great hall, carrying the unconscious ranger in his arms, his own weariness and pain forgotten. Upon reaching the now heavily guarded door of the great hall, Legolas kicked it open with a flourish and called for help.  
  
Gimili's smiling face fell as he caught sight of the bleeding ranger. "Call for Gandalf and fetch all the supplies you can get your hands on Gimili", he tossed the words over his shoulder at the bewildered dwarf as he made his way towards the King's chamber.  
  
Legolas laid Aragorn upon the bed and as gently as possible, began to strip the armour and bloodied tunic from him, exposing the horrendous wounds. Legolas gasped as he finally realised the full extent of the ma's wounds. Three deep gashes ran along Aragorn's chest, and a fourth across his belly. Dark blood was still oozing from these cuts and Legolas suspected that the blades had been edged with poison. He took the man's hand, which had become alarmingly cold and clasped it tightly, willing Aragorn to live.  
  
Gandalf burst into the chamber, followed by Gimili and Éowyn, carrying great jugs of hot water and bundles of healing herbs and strips of bandages. Gandalf knelt softly beside the elf. "How is he?" he asked, taking in the sight of the prone figure on the bed. "His wounds are yet to be cleaned and bandaged. His body is icy to the touch and I suspect some foul poison is now coursing through his veins, but he is breathing" Legolas answered wearily.   
  
Gandalf picked out the necessary herbs from Gimilis' bundle and began to crush them, making a fine paste before smearing it onto Aragorn's bleeding body. Turning to Éowyn, he said, "See to that the Master Elf's wound is also dressed". Only then did Legolas notice the dull throbbing at his side where the path of an arrow had ploughed a deep groove into his flesh. Whilst Éowyn was busily cleaning Legolas' wound, Gimili cleared his throat and asked the question which had been plaguing all their minds. "But what of Aragorn? Will he recover from these grievous wounds?"  
  
With a sigh, Gandalf slowly shook his head. "I do not know what poison has taken hold of him, but it is evident that it's claws have dug deep. The paste containing Athelas does not seem to have any affect at all. His condition seems to be deteriorating before our very eyes. Only Lord Elrond has the power to heal him, but even if Aragorn is able to ride, we will not make it to Rivendell in time. Sending for Lord Elrond will only take more time, time we do not seem to have. Aragorn may not make it through the night."  
"But surely Lord Aragorn cannot........." Éowyn interjected, tears starting to stream down her face.  
"There must be something we can do for him!!!" Gimili bellowed at Gandalf.  
"There is nothing to be done" Gandalf replied gravely, speaking directly at Legolas, who was pale and withdrawn from the shock and anguish he was experiencing. "The best that we can hope is for Aragorn to slip peacefully away whilst he sleeps" Gandalf continued.  
  
"He can be saved" Legolas said with conviction in his voice.  
"Now, Master Elf" Gimili spoke up, terrified by the wildness he saw in the eyes of the normally placid elf, "You heard what Gandalf has just said, you must let him go". Ignoring the dwarf's words, Legolas looked directly into the old wizards' tired face. "There *is* a way" he spoke again.  
  
Understanding slowly dawned in Gandalf's eyes. "I cannot allow it, Legolas. The thing you speak of is dangerous under normal circumstances. An immortals' soul cannot be bound to that of a mortal. Even if it can be done, Legolas, you will die when he leaves you to marry Lady Arwen"  
"I do not care!!" Legolas exploded. "By binding my soul to his, Aragorn can use my healing powers to sustain himself until we reach Rivendell. I promised him that he would see his lady again, and if it involves my death, then so be it. It has been done before, it will be done again" Legolas said with an air of finality.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: so.........what do you think?.........very sappy I know.........but I live and breathe sap!!! Will Aragorn live?.........will Gandalf help Leggy to bind his eternal soul to Aragon's knowing that both might die if something goes wrong?.........and will Leggy really leave Arwen and Aragorn in peace if Aragorn survives?............not likely if *I*have something to do with it!!!   
^_^ I'm evil I know.........muhahahahahahahahahahaha  
  
Please review and tell me if you would read the rest of it if I continue with the story. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to all those lovely people who reviewed my story!!!  
This part of the fic was suppose to a part of the first chapter, but I found that I needed to do a little research into the occult to figure out the best way to 'bind' our favourite Leggy to the mangy human. Whilst I was scouring through my books and over the Internet for suitable spells, I found 'binding spells', which is to stop another person from doing harm to you, and 'love spells' which, well......go figure. In the end, I ended up making my own spell, using a combination of runes, oils and magickal symbols. The meaning I gave for the rune "Gyfu" is real, as is the symbol of the knot, but apart form that, everything else is made up. Basically, what I'm trying to say is, "Kids, *don't* try this at home!!!"  
Heheheheheh.....been wanting t say that for ages ^_^ , but seriously though, don't meddle in things which you do not understand!!! Please read and review, and I will have chapter 3 up shortly! ^_^  
  
***Warning*** this contains SLASH, meaning guy/guy relationships, don't like it?......don't read it!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any part of LOTR, therefore, don't sue me, I'm broke, so it's not worth it.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"What are you talking about Legolas?" Gimili demanded, staring at the elf. "It is a way to save Aragorn, and keep him alive, at least until we reach Rivendell, where Lord Elrond can fully heal him" Legolas said, not looking at the dwarf. "So why do we not use this method?" Gimili asked, turning towards Gandalf. "This 'method' you speak of involves binding Legolas' soul to Aragorn. Legolas will share the poison currently coursing through Aragorn's veins. If Legolas' healing powers are not strong enough, then they will succumb to the poison and both will die. Even if Aragorn and Legolas can make it safely to Rivendell and Lord Elrond is able to rid them of the poison, Legolas will never be able to separate himself from Aragorn. Legolas cannot live without his soul. When Aragorn leaves him to marry Lady Arwen, Legolas will die. This so called 'solution' will not have a happy ending" Gandalf replied.  
  
"I will do this with or without your help Gandalf" Legolas said evenly. "Aragorn must not die".  
"You must calm down Master Elf!" Gimili interrupted. "We must think this through carefully, we need to discuss - "  
"We do not have time!" Legolas snapped, his eyes blazing. Turning back towards Gandalf, he once again said "with or without your help"  
  
Gandalf stared back at the elf, holding his glaze in silence, then, after what seemed to be an eternity, he said, "Very well Master Elf, as you wish" with a defeated sigh.  
"But surely Gandalf, you cannot allow Legolas to attempt such a dangerous thing! It is suicide!!" Gimili roared.  
  
" 'With or without your help' he said. As you can see Master Dwarf, his mind is made up. I would rather lend him all my knowledge and help him through the ritual than to leave him to his own devices" Gandalf replied.  
  
Cursing the stubbornness of elves, Gimili nonetheless saw the glint of determination in Legolas' eyes. With a final curse, he said wearily "You speak the truth Gandalf. Very well then, what may I do to assist?"  
"Go with Éowyn and fetch my bag along with three white candles, a large jar of sea salt and a small silver dish. Bring back some reliable soldiers to guard the entrance to the chamber. It is important that we must not be disturbed during the casting" said Gandalf.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*  
  
  
  
After the door had been barred against all possible intruders, Gandalf set to work, by first carefully instructing each of the others the role they were expected to play during the casting of the spell, and then, using the jar of salt, he cast a magickal circle of protection around the gigantic bed.  
  
While Éowyn and Gimili helped Legolas and the unconscious ranger prepare for the ritual, Gandalf anointed the three candles with the oil of mandrake he had in his bag. Mandrake being the most powerful herb of all, Gandalf hoped it would lend it's power to the long forgotten spell.  
Legolas seated himself cross-legged beside the prone figure of Aragorn, and placed a bejeweled blade in front of him. This was to act as his athalme. The small silver dish was also placed in front of him. The ancient ritual was ready to begin.   
  
Gandalf, Éowyn and Gimili each took one of the anointed candles and moved to position themselves around the outside of the circle so that the three of them formed a triangle, then, one by one, they lit up their candles. The smell of mandrake permeated the room as the candles burned.   
  
Legolas picked up the blade and used it to cut a lock of hair from both himself and Aragorn, then, using his nimble elvish fingers, he tied the two locks together so that they formed a figure of eight knot, symbolising an indissoluble union. This was placed into the silver dish.  
Picking the blade again, Legolas first made a cut along Aragorns' arm, he then carved the rune 'Gyfu' into his right palm. Clasping Aragorn's arm with his injured hand, Legolas allowed their blood to mingle, then drip slowly into dish, covering the their fine locks. Gyfu, in the shape of an 'X', was the rune of generosity, of gifts and love, of sacrifice.  
  
The three standing around the outside of the circle slowly moved in and using their candles, set fire to the talisman, before moving back to their original places. Legolas began to chant the lines of the spell.   
  
"Oh Elbereth! I invoke thee!  
With my hair representing my soul,  
My blood, my heart;  
Bind me to him!  
Entwine our souls, unite our hearts,  
Bind me to him!  
By the power of three;  
Bind me to him!"  
  
As Legolas finished, a bright light suddenly shot forth from within his body, and his face contorted in pain. "What is wrong?" Gimili asked in alarm, moving to help the elf, but Gandalf stopped him. "Do not move from where you stand!" he said sharply, "The spell is binding him to Aragorn, ripping his soul away from him"  
"It's killing him!!" Éowyn exclaimed as Legolas suddenly arched his back and let out an agonised scream, before slumping over. The candles extinguished themselves. Gimili, Gandalf and Éowyn rushed into the circle to examine the prone figures lying on the bed.   
  
Aragorn, it seemed, was already starting to get warmth back into his body. Legolas opened his eyes. A blinding pain was jabbing insistently in his head, and for the first time in almost three thousand years, felt a chill creeping through his body, marking the path of the poison. "How is he?" Legolas croaked, turning towards the ranger, noticing that the bleeding had stopped and that colour was slowly returning.   
  
Satisfied that his Estel was well, Legolas closed his eyes, allowing Éowyn to bandage his palm. The darkness was returning, but Legolas refused to give in. From a great distance, he heard Éowyn say almost apologetically to him "I'm afraid it's going to scar".  
"It will stay there as a constant reminder of his sacrifice, to both himself and Aragorn." replied Gandalf. Legolas forced his parched lips to move and form words. He heard himself whisper "Please, I beg of you, do not tell Estel. He mustn't know". Exhausted, the elf slid silently into the darkness.  
  
  
  
A/N: Soooo............what did you all think of that?.........the chant was a bit crummy right?............and whole ritual sounded hokey right?.........well, what did you expect?.........I made the whole thing up!  
But don't you think 'Gyfu' is totally awesome?.........when I first saw it's meaning I was just like "Wow!! It's perfect for my fic!!!"  
Anywayz, please review, I totally *live* on reviews, but remember:  
Constructive criticism is always welcomed, but Flamers beware!!! I am totally evil, and I will hunt you down!!!!!............This means you Teresa! 


	3. Chapter 3 Bittersweet

A/N: Thanks again for all those lovely reviews, I don't think this story can be completed without them!! ^_^  
Ok.........now.........this chapter is a bit, well.........*confusing*, to say the least, but you'll get it after you read on. It's quite sad actually, a *major* piece of angst work............and to tell you the truth, I don't really think it fits into the story, but I just had this image in my head of Aragorn brushing Leggy's hair for him, it was just so.........*romantic*.   
^_^ come on folks!!! It's almost Valentine's Day!!!!! And Look!!! This chapter has a title!!! I had to name it, it was just so.......Anyway.........tell me what you guys think of this chapter ok? So......please read and review!!!  
  
***Warning*** this fic contains slash, meaning guy/guy relationship.........don't like it?.........don't read it!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, if I did, I wouldn't be torturing them in this way, so,.........don't sue!!!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 - Bittersweet  
  
  
  
Legolas sat in front of the dressing table, looking into the mirror, seeing his dishevelled appearance. His fine golden locks were a tangled mess and sleep was caked around his eyes. He frowned at his reflection in disgust. Picking up the moist washer beside him, Legolas cleaned his face with great deliberation, rubbing at his the imagined grime until his skin was raw.  
  
Tears welled up in his eyes and he swiped at them viciously, angry at himself, at his weakness. He tore at the braids in his hair, struggling to undo them so he could brush out the annoying knots. A gentle knock at the door startled him. Before he had the chance to question the intruders' identity, the door opened with a soft creak and a dark figure, wrapped in a traveling cloak stepped into the room.  
  
"Aragorn?" Legolas asked incredulously as he whirled around. "You should be in bed and resting!" The Ranger walked up behind him and placed a gentle, reassuring hand onto the elf's shoulder. "Do not worry for me Legolas, I am well" he said to the image of the elf in the mirror.  
Silently, he traced a finger down the side of Legolas' cheek. "Let me help you with your hair" he said, taking the wooden brush out of the surprised elf's hand.  
  
"A-Aragorn?" Legolas asked uncertainly, but the Ranger said nothing, only pressed his index finer against his lips, telling the elf to be silent. As Aragorn started brushing, Legolas shivered with pleasure at the contact. "Are you cold?" Aragorn asked, his concern evident.   
"No, I just......Why are you doing this?" Legolas asked as Aragorn took off his cloak and wrapped it around him, totally confused by the messages that the man was sending out. "Are you playing with me?"  
  
Aragorn looked deep into the eyes of the elf's reflection and said, "After all that you have done for me Legolas, this is the least that I can do".  
"You know?!" Legolas asked in alarm, turning his head to look up at Aragorn, unable to read his expression. Aragorn nodded. "Gimili told me what had transpired last night. Thank you Legolas".  
  
"You are not repulsed by me?" Legolas asked, his eyes filled with uncertainty. "You are not repulsed by the fact ........the fact that I'm so 'attached' to you?......that I am a male?"  
"How can I be Legolas?" Aragorn asked incredulously, "You saved my life. I can never repay you for your kindness"  
  
Legolas turned back towards the mirror, unable to hide his pain. "Kindness?!" he spat, "You are doing this to repay me for my *kindness*?" he asked, his voice cracking.  
"Of course not Legolas!.........it's because I love you" Aragorn whispered.   
  
At these words, Legolas' head snapped back and he stared dumbly into the man's eyes. "I love you Legolas. I always have, and I promise that I always will" Aragorn repeated himself.  
"Estel" Legolas whispered, tears shimmering in his eyes. Aragorn wrapped his arms tightly around Legolas, and hugged him tight against his chest. The elf closed his eyes as tears of happiness spilled from his eyes.  
  
But just as Aragorn started to lean forward to give him their first kiss, Legolas' world suddenly tilted crazily and everything began to shake. An earthquake?! he thought in disbelief. A heavy tremor suddenly knocked his out of Aragorn's embrace and onto the floor.  
  
Legolas' eyes snapped open, and he blinked several times, trying to shake away his confusion. His eyes focused onto a figure leaning over him, gently shaking him, trying to awaken him. "Aragorn?" he asked uncertainly, but ever hopeful. "Aragorn's wounds are stilled being looked at Gandalf" Gimili replied gruffly. "We must make haste to Rivendell"  
  
Legolas closed his eyes against the crippling wave of disappointment. Just a dreamhe thought. Nothing but a cruel, bittersweet dream  
"Are you alright Master Elf?" Gimili asked, concerned for his friend. "Is your wound paining you?"  
"I am fine" Legolas replied, he eyes suspiciously red. He let out a forced laugh. "I had a silly dream, that is all. Please leave me so I may make myself presentable for breakfast downstairs. We can leave for Rivendell before lunch if Aragorn is able to travel. You.........did not tell him what happened?"   
"No. Gandalf thought that it was best if you told him. Aragorn is healing Legolas, it is you that I am worried about" Gimili said, staring hard at the Elf. "I am fine" Legolas repeated, offering the dwarf a reassuring smile that did not reach his eyes. Gimili noted the sadness and grief, but correctly guessing the reason for it, he left without a word.   
  
Legolas locked the door behind him wearily made his way to the dresser. It seemed so real he thought, sitting himself down in front of the mirror. Legolas stared intently at his image. His golden tresses were matted with dirt and grime left over from the battle and dark smudges ringed the bottom of his eyes, giving him a gaunt expression.   
  
The more he stared at himself, the more Legolas realised that something was not quite right about him, about his eyes. Then, the answer hit him like a sledgehammer. They were empty. Soulless. The sparkle that had once made his brilliant sapphire blue eyes glow with life was gone.   
  
How can I ever compare to Lady Arwen, the Evenstar he thought in despair. Estel will never love. He will never be mine. Why do I torment myself so? Silently, Legolas began to undo the knotted braids, teasing out the silken strands. Very slowly, he picked up the hairbrush and began the tedious task of untangling his hair.   
  
Just like the dream he thought sadly, unconsciously going through the motions, not feeling the pain as bunches of hair was pulled out each time he tugged too hard. Unlike the dream though, Aragorn did not come uninvited to help him. The door remained closed, and Legolas remained alone. A chill suddenly swept through his body, reminding him of the poison that was coursing through his veins. He doesn't know Legolas thought desperately. I am dying for him, and he doesn't even know.   
  
His image in the mirror seemed to mock him, and in a rage, Legolas threw the brush at his reflection, which shattered into a thousand pieces. Legolas sprawled onto the dresser, not caring that slivers of the broken glass was cutting into his arms. He buried his face into the crook of his elbow and wept like the hurt and bewildered child that he was.   
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Too dramatic for your tastes?.........I think I've been watching too much B & B. What did you guys think?.........I can't believe I got Leggy together with that mangy human just so I could wake him up again and tell him that it was all in his head. I *told* you I was evil............   
Please review and tell me how evil I am. ^_^  
I'm sorry!!!!!............seriously!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Thank you once again to all those absolutely fabulous people who reviewed my story. I hear what you people are saying......and don't worry, I never kill off any of the cannon characters in my fics.........so Leggy won't die!!!! Ok, this chapter is really boring, but don't worry......... I promise that the next one will be more exciting.........I hope.........anyway.........please read and review.........'cause not only am I evil.........I'm also now review hungry!!! ^_^  _

_***WARNING*** this story contains slash, meaning guy/guy relationship.........don't like it?......don't read it!!!!_

_Disclaimer: I don't claim to own any of the LOTR characters. I am very broke so don't sue._

Chapter 4

Legolas slowly made his way down to breakfast, having bathed and changed into a long sleeve shirt to both hide the minute cuts covering his arms and to ward off the chills that were now frequently invading his elven body. 

He was worried about the dull pain which he felt in his heart, and feared that the poison was slowly consuming the very organ that was pumping the venom around his body, but he did not show it. His face was a blank, expressionless mask as he slipped into the large dining room.

Aragorn stood up painfully to greet his friend. He had heard from Gandalf that Legolas had been poisoned by an orc arrow last night whilst trying to carry him to safety. Although Gandalf told him that the venom Legolas had been poisoned with was not life threatening as yet, Aragorn was anxious to personally make sure that his friend was alright. "Are you well Legolas?" he asked as the elf approached him. Legolas plastered a smile onto his face and said "I am fine my friend, 'tis you that we were worried about. Are you able to start our journey towards Rivendell today?"

Aragorn nodded. " Thank you Legolas. Thank you for carrying me back to the fortress. It is because of you that I am able to return to Rivendell, return to my lady's side." Hearing these words, Legolas felt a sudden, sharp jabbing pain in his heart and he gasped, hands clutching at his chest. Aragorn was immediately alarmed. "Legolas!" he exclaimed, reaching to support him. 

The man's touch seemed to soothe the pain. Legolas stood there, breathing heavily as the pain gradually subsided, until it finally disappeared. Breaking off the contact, Legolas gazed into the ranger's concerned eyes. He noticed that the dull ache had returned as soon as his contact with the human had been broken. "I must speak to Gandalf" Legolas said, before running out of the room, leaving a bewildered Aragorn to stare after him.

His injury is more serious than Gandalf had let on thought the ranger. His skin was cold to the touch and he was shivering. The venom must be potent "Oh Elbereth!" he prayed, closing his eyes as guilt washed over him. "Please do not allow Legolas to die!! I know how much he feels for me, but I cannot help him. Arwen has pledged her immortality to me and I cannot give her up. I refuse to give her up. Please guide him Elbereth, and bring him someone who is more suited for him. Show him someone who can truly love him, and not just as his friend. Legolas deserved so much more than what I can give him."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Gandalf" Legolas said uncertainly when he found the white wizard in the stables, getting the horses ready for the long journey ahead. "Is something the matter Master Elf?" Gandalf asked, glancing at the pale, withdrawn figure standing in front of him. "I......I don't think that my healing ability is able to sustain the both of us. The poison is attacking my heart. I feel a dull ache in my chest as we speak, and just then, as I was talking to Aragorn, I felt it suddenly seize up, as if and iron hand had clasped and squeezed it as hard as it could."

Gandalf frowned slightly at this, then asked" Did Lady Arwen come up in the conversation before the pain?" Legolas nodded.

"Aragorn was thanking me for returning him to his lady. When the pain started, he held unto my arm to support me."

"Did the pain stop after he held onto your arm?" asked Gandalf. Legolas remained silent for a while, and then quietly said "Yes. Even the dull ache I mentioned to you before faded whilst he was touching me, but it returned as he broke contact." Gandalf nodded gravely.

"It is not the poison that is causing the pain Legolas, it is the binding. The dull ache is caused by your body, longing to be reunited with your soul. It can be eased only by having direct contact with Aragorn. This is what I had meant when I said last night that you would never be able to separate yourself from Aragorn. The pain will build up in intensity until it becomes agony. His touch is the only thing that will make it stop. The sudden, jabbing pain that you had felt was your body rebelling. This will happen when Aragorn thinks or has contact with another in front of you, it is your body getting jealous if you like. It is similar to elven grief in that when Aragorn marries Arwen, the bond that is between your body and soul will be severed and you will die. The only way to free yourself from this binding is if Aragorn willingly returns your love. Before then Legolas, without your soul, you will die if you leave Aragorn's side for too long."

Legolas nodded with a sigh "I understand Gandalf. Thank you for being truthful with" he said, turning away. 

"When are you going to tell him?" the wizard asked. Legolas shook his head "He will not know" he said.

"You will die Legolas!!" Gandalf exclaimed "Do you not understand that?......have I not made my self clear?......Aragorn will marry Arwen......and you will die!!!"

"I understand Gandalf, and I know you are worried about me, but I cannot allow Aragorn to feel that he is indebted to me. Binding my soul to him in order to save him was my decision. I wish for him to be free to choose the one he truly loves......without having to feel a sense of duty to me. I don't want my decisions to affect his life." the elf replied.

"Do you not think that Aragorn has the right to know? Does he not deserve to be given the chance to make the right decision?" Gandalf asked. "The right decision is for Aragorn to remain with the one he loves, the fair Evenstar. The right decision is for him to marry Arwen, to have heirs for the throne of Gondor. That is the right decision Gandalf, you know that as well as I do" Legolas replied bitterly.

"What about Gimili? I am sure that the Master Dwarf will not willingly watch you die Legolas. He has a mind of his own. He may not agree with your foolish decision" said Gandalf.

"Foolish or not, the decision is still mine to make. I am sure that you can help that stubborn dwarf to see reason Gandalf. You seem to be the only one in the Fellowship whose advice he'll take."

"I could tell Aragorn myself Legolas, with or without your permission you know." Gandalf said wearily, looking into the blue elven eyes.

"But you won't" Legolas smiled sadly, walking away.

_A/N: Awwwwwww........that's sooooo sad!!!!!!!! :'(  heheheheheheh..........I am *so* evil ^_^  That was a really crummy chapter.........I'm sorry folks, I'll try harder next chapter.........where they'll (hopefully) be on the road to Rivendell!!!_

_Leggy: Finally!!! I mean....after *how* long?_

_Wilde Phyre: :P_

_Please review people!!!!!!_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you so so so much for all those lovely people who reviewed, I love you all!! ^_^ 

_Saki: Thankyou for being truthful with me, I know I'm not that good in the writing department, but I will try my best to work more on it………I'd be very happy if you could review more and tell me which parts I should try to improve………this also applies to all the other people who reviewed!!!!!  Please tell what you like and don't like about the fic so I can work on improving it!!….and yes….this means you have to *review* ^_^ I also would like to offer an apology for taking this long to update, but you see, I do have a legitimate excuse………I badly bruised my arm when I ran into a stationary vehicle the other day. Yes folks, yours truly slammed herself into a parked car in broad daylight. Don't do this at home kids, it *hurts*!!! ^_~_

_***Warning*** this fic contains slash, meaning boy/boy relationships, don't like?……don't read it!!!_

_Disclaimer: I am not a very dead old guy, therefore I do not own any part of LOTR, therefore don't sue me._

Chapter - 5

The company of four had been traveling for nearly eighteen days, and all were weary. The air temperature had dropped dramatically as the Misty Mountains loomed ahead. Legolas sat atop of Arod, with Gimili behind him, swathed in a thick fur cloak made of warg skins, a gift from King Théoden himself.

His wound was not healing properly and the chill was ever present, but despite all this, Legolas was happier than he'd ever been in a very long time. Aragorn was there beside him, noticing his every move, aware of his existence. Although this wasn't quite what Legolas had hoped for, he was content just to be able to see Aragorn's face first thing every morning, and last thing before closing his eyes each night. 

Legolas had made peace with a lot of things during the last eighteen days, and he accepted the fate that was about to befall him. Gimili had been furious when he had found out about the stubborn elf's decision, but he knew, just as he had known when the issue of the binding had first came up, that Legolas' mind was set, and nothing could dissuade him.

The sun had sunken low in the sky when they reached the base of the mountains. "We rest here tonight" Gandalf said, dismounting from his horse. The others quickly followed suite and began unloading their supplies, settling in for night. Legolas and Gimili went off together through the trees, in search of game, leaving Gandalf and Aragorn to gather kindling for the fire.

"What is wrong with Legolas, Gandalf?" the ranger asked, looking at the wizard, demanding a truthful answer. "It's been twenty days since he has been injured, and yet his wounds have not healed. The poison should not have affected his healing abilities this much. Even my own wounds have almost healed, although I suffer from the same venom. Tell me the truth Gandalf, what is ailing Legolas?" 

The wizard held the man's gaze for a long while, trying to the best way to tell Aragorn, without giving away any of the Elf's secret. "If I told you that Legolas was dying, but that there is a way to save him, what would you do?"

"I would ask you for the cure, and then go to the ends of the earth to obtain it, if it is necessary." Aragorn replied immediately.

"And what if I told you that to obtain the cure, you must leave Lady Arwen, never to marry her, would you still be as eager?" Gandalf asked intently. Aragorn stayed silent, unsure of how to answer, his heart telling him 'yes', whilst his conscious said 'no'. Gandalf took his hesitation to mean no and angrily said "Then there is nothing more to discuss". 

Before Aragorn could reply to this, Gimili returned nosily, proudly showing off the two jackrabbits, which he had caught. Legolas followed close behind, holding four wild apples, which he had gathered for dessert. Gandalf turned away without a word and set to work, helping the dwarf to skin the rabbits. 

Throughout dinner, Aragorn kept a watchful eye on Legolas, looking for signs, indications to confirm Gandalf's words, but he found none. This gave Aragorn very little comfort, and he found himself wondering what his choice would be, if forced to choose between his beloved and his brother. In honest truth, the ranger knew that he no longer regarded Legolas as a simple friend, but he refused to think about what the alternative might be. Arwen was giving up her immortality to be with him, and Aragorn felt that he owed it to her to at least remain faithful. Making up is mind, Aragorn crawled beneath his thick blankets and fell into an uneasy sleep, filled with dreams of the dying elf.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Aragorn woke up in the middle of the night, shivering with cold. The fire had been reduced to glowing embers, giving off very little heat. Adding the last of the dry kindling to the fire, Aragorn was startled to realise that Legolas' bed was empty, and the elf was gone. Knowing that he could not have traveled far in his weakened condition, Aragorn quietly began to search the surrounding woods, trying to his friend. He heard faint coughing coming from his left, so he followed the sound, careful not to make a noise.

Coming to a clearing, Aragorn felt his breathe catch in his throat as he saw the lone figure sitting on a large rock, a serene glow emanating from him. Aragorn stayed in the shadows, curious to see what Legolas was doing up so late. He was surprised when the elf began to sing, the hauntingly beautiful voice ringing clearing through the moonless night.

"Look deep into my eyes,

and tell me what you see.

Can you see the love,

I hold for you inside of me?

I sit here alone,

on this dark, moonless night,

watching you sleep,

dreaming of your fair lady,

and I find myself thinking,

will there ever be room in your heart for me?

The stars twinkling in the heavens mock

At my foolishness, but I do not care.

You are here with me

and I am content.

You are my hope, and in your hands

You hold my immortality.

Are you willing to return it to me?

Or will I die, fading away softly,

Just as stars do at the approach

of dawn."

Tremors suddenly shook the elf's slight frame, and Aragorn was shocked to realise that Legolas was crying. Stepping out of his hiding place, Aragorn slowly walked up him, and wrapped his arms around the trembling elf, letting Legolas sob onto his shoulder, whispering meaningless words of comfort.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After what seemed to be an eternity, Legolas finally let go of the man, and the two of them silently made their way back to camp, not a single word passing between them. Legolas settled himself under his blankets still trembling, but this time with cold. Just as he were about to fall asleep, he heard Aragorn's voice whisper to him softly, "Come and share my blankets Legolas, you will be warmer." Shocked, the elf sat up and stared at the ranger, unsure of what to make of it. 

Sighing, Aragorn picked up his pillow and blankets, moving them next to the startled Legolas. Lying down, Aragorn crawled in under Legolas' blankets and placed his own on top of the both of them. "It'll be a lot warmer now for the both us." he said, closing his eyes. Legolas lay down next to him, savouring the warmth radiating from the body beside him. He snuggled up closer to his friend, thanking Elbereth for granting his wish. Legolas knew that come tomorrow, things would return to normal, and that Aragorn would once again be eager to return to his Lady, but for now, Aragorn was his.

A/N: Okay….what did you guys think?…..The song is shocking I know……but I never did say that I was a poet!! :P Just to make matters clear, Aragorn was *not* coming unto Leggy in that last scene. They were both cold and sleeping next to each other to share their body warmth made sense, and it was also Aragorn's way of comforting Leggy. Leggy is aware of this, so I'm not going to give him any false hope!

Please review as this keeps the story alive! ^_^


	6. Chapter 6 True Colours

A/N: Great news, I'm still ALIVE!!!!!!! I offer my most sincere apology to all those people who have been waiting to read the rest of my story, I know it's been a while since I updated. I have to thank all those people who have read and reviewed, it's you guys who have helped to continue the story. I'm not all that pleased with this chapter, it's been so long since I've written anything that I think I'm losing my touch, :P not that I had much in the first place. I would really appreciate any constructive critisism. Again....please Read and Review...I it's what I live on!!! ^_^  
  
***Warning*** this contains SLASH, meaning guy/guy relationships, don't like it?......don't read it!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill folks...I'm not old and neither am I dead, therefore I am not Tolkien and do not own any part of LOTR. I just enjoy torturing the characters. :P  
  
Chapter - 6  
  
The beautiful, pristine paradise they called Rivendell lay just ahead of the quartet, within view. Whilst the sight cheered everyone around him, Legolas' heart was filled sorrow, knowing that he had finally come to the end of his journey, knowing that when Aragorn and the others set off again, he would not be with them.  
  
Thus preoccupied with his thoughts, Legolas did not notice the presence of the hidden orcs until it was almost too late. The orcs had concealed themselves well amongst the trees, silently waiting to ambush the unsuspecting travelers. Legolas heard the distinct sound of the drawing of a bow before he saw it. The orc had aimed it at Aragorn, the foul arrow poised, ready to rip into his flesh. Without pausing to think, Legolas launched himself at Aragorn, knocking the confused man down unto the ground. Aragorn heard the sharp "twang" of the release milliseconds before he felt himself flying through the air with Legolas on top of him. He felt a jerk through the elf's fragile body as the arrow found its mark. The cruel tip imbedded itself in Legolas' chest, piercing his lung. Fresh blood bubbled forth from the new wound, staining his green tunic a rusty red.  
  
Aragorn roared in anger as the orcs descended upon them. While Gimili deflected the attacks, Aragorn gently manoeuvred the injured elf off him, and then, picking up his sword; Aragorn stood guard over him, furiously slashing away at anything that dared to go near them. Gimili swung his axe right and left, cutting down orcs with each powerful blow. Though the small company was outnumbered, the orcs were no match against Aragorns' blind fury, nor Gandalfs' determination and Gimilis' powerful axe. Very soon, the last of the cursed beings was violently slayed.  
  
Aragorn quickly dropped onto one knee, bending over to assess the rapidly deteriorating condition of his friend. Legolas' breathing was laboured, and blood was slowly trickling down the corner of his pale lips. "How bad is it?" Gimili asked anxiously, peering down upon the prone figure before him. "The arrow has pieced his lung. His blood is slowly filling the organ, collapsing it. We must get him to Rivendell before he drowns in his own blood." Aragorn replied grimly, breaking off the shaft of the arrow and using a piece of rag, torn from his tunic as a makeshift bandage, to steam the quick flow of blood. he thought numbly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"How could you have been so ill-advised as to help him do such a dangerous thing?" Elrond asked quietly, a worried frown upon his face as he gently tightened the thick, white bandage covering Legolas' chest. "The foolish prince gave me no choice" Gandalf replied with a weary sigh, "I could not allow him to attempt the ritual by himself."  
  
The small company had arrived at Rivendell two days before, with Legolas on the verge of death. Lord Elrond had done everything within his ability to save the elf, but Legolas had yet to awaken. Elrond had been furious with Gandalf when he had discovered that it was he who had helped Legolas with the binding, but over the course of the past two days, Elrond had come upon a quiet acceptance of the situation. "Estel needs to be told, Gandalf. He needs to be given the chance to decide to do what is right." "What is right? Your daughter Arwen has first claim of Aragorn. She too has willingly sacrificed herself for him. Do you not care that she may be hurt by Aragorns' decision?" Gandalf asked gently. "Arwen is my flesh and blood, the pain that she feels is my own. Naturally, I wish for her to be happy, but it is not what she or I want that is important. Arwen has already lost her immortality because of Estel. One day, she will die. Legolas however, can be saved. There is no need for both of them to pass over into the halls of Mandos." Elrond replied, sighing heavily. "I agree with you Lord Elrond, but the decision to inform Aragorn of the binding remains with Legolas Greenleaf alone. It is not a decision for you or I to make. Lady Arwen, however, may informed as the result would undoubtedly affect her severely." "I will tell her myself" Elrond said, nodding in agreement.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"He is like a brother to me, Arwen" Aragorn whispered softly as he lay in the female elf's' gentle embrace. "After all that we have been through together, I cannot believe that I am losing him now. I have never thought about being separated from him because I had always assumed that I would the first to go. I assumed that I would be the one who would leave, not the one left behind. I - " "Shhhhh...." Arwen whispered, placing her finger gently on his lips to silence him. "Legolas is strong, and he has a lot to live for. An arrow and some simple poison is not enough to kill our Mirkwood prince. My father will do everything within his power to save him." "But why will he not allow me see him?" Aragorn asked, "I need to be there with him." "There is nothing more that you can do for him Aragorn. You need to place your trust in my father. He will not allow Legolas to die." Arwen said, stroking Aragorn's hair. Exhausted by the turmoil of the past few days, Aragorn slowly closed his eyes, comforted by Arwen's words and he sank into a dreamless sleep.  
  
For Arwen, however, sleep did not come so easily. She had felt a subtle, shifting change occurring within Aragorn ever since he had come back unexpectedly to Rivendell, and this made her very uneasy. It annoyed her that Aragorn could not stop thinking about the wretched prince, even as he lay within her arms. I know you want him Legolas, but he is mine. I have given him my immortality, and for that, Aragorn will be forever bound to me. I am willing to do whatever it takes to make sure it stays that way. I will not relinquish my hold upon him. You cannot win Legolas.  
  
A/N: Arwen is *evil*!!!!!!! BOOO!!!! HISSSSS!!!!!! And what is Aragorn doing lying in Arwen's arms anyway when Leggys' still unconscious?!?! Please read and review peoples...it's a major component of my diet. 


	7. Chapter 7 Sacrifice

A/N: Thank you once again to all those wonderful people who have reviewed. I really appreciate them, and they are what is keeping this fic alive. Thank you, thank you, thank you thank you!!!!!   
  
I've worked quite hard on this chapter, and am very proud of it. I just hope it lives up to everyone's' expectations!! A big thank you to my beta-reader, Lady Azrael. Once again, peoples, please read and review!!!  
  
***Warning*** this contains SLASH, meaning guy/guy relationships, don't like it?......don't read it!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill folks………I'm neither old, nor dead, therefore I am not Tolkien and do not own any part of LOTR. I just enjoy torturing the characters. :P  
  
Chapter – 7 Sacrifice  
  
Legolas was lost in the midst of the all-consuming darkness that swirled around him. A voice was calling out to him, and Legolas knew that if he followed the voice, it would lead him back into the light, but an intense pain was stabbing at his heart, making it difficult for him to breathe, to concentrate. Suddenly, he felt a hand reach out and clutch his own. The pain stopped immediately and he was able to focus all his attention on the voice. It belonged to Aragorn, and he was pleading with him to awaken. A shaft of light cut through the darkness and Legolas gladly followed it back into consciousness.  
  
Aragorn felt immense relief as the brilliant sapphire blue eyes slowly fluttered open and tried to focus on the surroundings. "Aragorn………………" Legolas whispered hoarsely, struggling to sit up. Aragorn gently placed a hand on the elf's' chest and softly pushed him back onto the bed.   
  
"I am here, my friend. Do not try to get up Legolas, you have been badly injured." Aragorn said, thankful that the elf had finally awakened.   
  
"What happened?" Legolas asked, attempting to remember the past events.   
  
"Orcs ambushed us in the forest, just outside of Rivendell. You were shot in the chest by an arrow that was meant for me. You saved my life Legolas, once again." Aragorn replied, his eyes curiously red.   
  
"How long have I been unconscious?" Legolas asked, trying to change the uncomfortable subject.  
  
"Six, long, hellish days" came the emotional reply.   
  
"I couldn't find my way………………" Legolas mumbled, wearily letting his eyes drift close again.   
  
"I will leave you to get some rest." Aragorn said softly, taking his hand away from the exhausted body of the elf.   
  
"No!"   
  
Legolas said, grabbing onto the humans' hand in a blind panic. "Don't leave me! I-I don't want to lose my way again. I don't think I can find my way back from the darkness on my own." he whispered shakily.   
  
  
  
Aragorn grasped the pale elven hand firmly in his own, and leant forward to place a gentle kiss on the immortals' brow. "Close your eyes, fair Prince. Do not be afraid of that darkness. I will be here, standing guard over you, ready to guide and light your way. I promise you Legolas, I will not leave you face it alone." he whispered.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A faint knocking at the door interrupted Elrond's concentration as he sat reading a thick volume of elven medicine, hoping against hope that he would be able to find a remedy within the mildewed pages of the obscure text, filled with ancient wisdom. So far, however, it had not yielded any of the answers that the Lord of Rivendell was looking for.   
  
"You asked for me, Adar" Arwen, the fair Evenstar, said quietly as she gracefully let herself into the darkened room. Resolutely, Elrond shut the heavy tome in front of him and took a deep breath as he mentally prepared himself to deliver the unpleasant news to his daughter. "Gandalf and I have been discussing this for the past six days, ever since their unexpected return, and we both agreed that you have the right know." Elrond said, slightly uncomfortable. Arwen gazed expectantly at her father, waiting for him to go on.   
  
"You know that Legolas Greenleaf is gravely ill, and that he may die?" he asked gently. Arwen let out a small, high-pitched titter "How could I not? Legolas saved the life of my Éstel, twice, using his own as exchange. It is all that Éstel has talked about in the past few days." she said, with a faint touch of bitterness evident in her voice. "Is Legolas really dying? Can you not heal him Adar?" she asked softly.   
  
"Together with Gandalf, we have searched through my entire library, but still, we are unable to find a way to heal him." he said.  
  
Arwen briefly let her eyes close as a flutter of relief swept over her. Mistaking this gesture for grief, Elrond quickly amended his answer "All, however, is not without hope." he said. "Our Éstel holds the key to Legolas' salvation."  
  
"Éstel?" Arwen asked uncomprehendingly, a shadow of fear once again darkening her thoughts.   
  
"During the battle at Helm's Deep, Aragorn was mortally wounded with a poisoned arrow, and in order to save him, Legolas foolishly decided to bind his immortal soul to that of Aragorns', using his natural elven healing ability to battle the poison. The binding accomplished the task that was intended, but left the Prince very weak and venerable. When he was injured inside the forest, his body could not cope with the added burden, which is why Legolas has been unconscious for long. To save Legolas, the binding must be undone, his soul must be returned to him." Elrond finished.  
  
"Then undo the binding and give Legolas' soul back to him, Éstel no longer has any need of it. Surely it can not be that hard." Arwen said, looking questioningly at her father.   
  
Elrond shook his head sadly, aware of how much grief the piece of information he was about to impart would bring to his beloved child. "When Legolas gave up his soul, he gave it willingly, with love. Therefore, only through the power of love, can this binding be undone. To return Legolas' soul, Aragorn must first willingly return Legolas' love. In the ancient times, this ritual was used by couples as a way of confirming the love, which they have for one another. The two souls are entwined together to become one, two separate bodies sharing the one soul. It is only when the physical bodies are joined as one that the souls are able to be unbound again. However, because of this shared experience, the couple will remain forever faithful to each other for the rest of eternity, as soul mates. In other words, to save Legolas, it is essential for Aragorn to return Legolas' love and for them to consummate it." he said. Elrond gazed pityingly at Arwen, giving her a chance to allow the information to sink in.  
  
"Is Éstel aware of the situation, Adar?" she asked blankly.   
  
"No" Elrond replied. "The foolish elf does not wish to for Aragorn to know, in fear that Aragorn would be pressured to return his love out of a mis-guided sense of duty."  
  
"Éstel will not be very happy if he feels that he has not been given a choice. If he finds out about the binding, he will be furious at Legolas for forcing him into a situation, which he is unable to get out of." Arwen observed.  
  
"Which is why Gandalf and I have both agreed that it is best if we compile with Legolas' wishes, at least for now. We can rely upon you, I trust to keep the secret?"   
  
"Yes." Arwen said calmly. "I understand, Adar. A very special bond exists between Éstel and the Prince of Mirkwood. Éstel no doubt will be devastated when he is unable to return Legolas' love, and Legolas dies as the result of it. It is better that he is not told of the binding. It will lessen Éstels' sense of guilt and responsibility when Legolas dies. I know it will be a very long and difficult period of time for the two us, but I will be there for Éstel during his time of mourning."  
  
"No, Arwen," Elrond said slowly, pained by what he was about to say. "You shall not remain here. I wish for you to sail over the sea, and join your mother in Valinor. Although you have your immortality, you will be granted entrance to the sacred land. Your immortality has already been forfeited, Arwen, but Legolas still has his. I do not wish to see the two brightest sparks of our Elven race to be extinguished when one can be saved. We all must make sacrifices, my child."  
  
"No………………" she said, shaking her head in disbelief, "NO!!!!!!!!!! You are asking me to surrender my love for the sake of a foolish, love-sick elf?!?! What of my happiness?!?! I gave up my immortality to be with Éstel, should I not, at least be given an even chance to compete against him?!?!? Do not speak of sacrifice to me, Adar, it is a subject which you know nothing about." With that, Arwen, the fair Evenstar ran out of the dimly lit room, slamming the heavy oak door behind her.   
  
Elrond glanced off into space, his eyes focused on the tightly closed door, remembering another time, another place, another kind of sacrifice. I am sorry, my child  
  
A/N: So guys?……………what did ya all think? I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I especially enjoyed writing that scrumptious little scene between Leggy and Aragorn………………hope everyone has a sweet tooth!! Anywayz, Happy New Year everybody………and keep those reviews pouring in!!!! ^_^ 


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone!!!! waves I've finally come out of lurkdom again. I know it's been almost a year, but it seems like my creative juices just don't flow right unless there's a really important exam that I should be studying for coming up. I can't believe how many reviews I've gotten over these past few months, and the kind words of encouragement that everyone keeps on sending. It's really great! Just to let everyone know, the rating of this fic is going to be changed soon, as we near the big finale. In this chapter, Arwen is being her usual, bitchy self, and Aragorn is about to chucks a hissy fit. Ok guys, you know the drill, please READ and REVIEW!!!!

Warning this contains SLASH, meaning guy/guy relationships, don't like it?......don't read it!!!!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any part of LOTR, nor have I ever claimed to own any part of it, therefore, you have no grounds to sue me.

Chapter 8

Gimili wandered restlessly through the achingly beautiful woods surrounding the elven city of Rivendell. The momentous burden of knowledge weighed heavily on his heart. To tell Aragorn of the binding would be seen as a direct betrayal of Legolas' trust, yet, if he did not.........Gimili shuddered, thinking of the possible consequences. If Legolas were to die as a result of the binding, Gimili knew that he would never be able to free himself from the guilt that would plague him. In the few months that they have known each other, traveling together on their perilous journey in a bid to save Middle Earth, as they know it, the dwarf Gimili has started to grow fond of the proud Elven prince, seeing Legolas as the younger brother he had never had. Lost in his depressing thoughts, Gimili did not notice Arwen silently creeping up behind him, until she tapped on the shoulder, startling him.

"Lady Arwen," Gimili acknowledged grimly, trying to regain his composure. The dwarf eyed the elven beauty warily, unsure of her intentions. Although Gimili could not quite finger the reason, he knew in his heart that the innocent-eyed maiden standing in front of him could not be trusted.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Master Gimili" Arwen answered. "I have been looking all over for you. The guards inside the city told me that you might be found here."

"You have found me" Gimili replied shortly.

Arwen's eyes narrowed momentarily, but recomposed her features so quickly that Gimili missed the look of malice. Undaunted, she launched into the first stage of her diabolical plan. Eyes clouding over with tears on command, Arwen allowed the dwarf to see the unshed tears before swiftly turning her face away. Nonplussed, Gimili hurried forward to comfort the seemingly grieving elf. "Lady Arwen, I......, forgive me for my rudeness and insolence. Please dry your tears, I cannot abide watching a beautiful lady such as yourself cry. Tell me what it is that made you search out a lowly dwarf in these woods."

"Master Dwarf, I know that we have not been on the best of terms during the few brief months which we have known each other," Arwen said, allowing the glistening tears to fall unchecked down her perfect cheeks. "I am but a simple woman, not learned or eloquent in speech. My actions and words in the past may have offended you or caused you to question my motives and intentions, but I can assure you now that my only wish is to please my family and future husband. My wish is to keep them happy and free from harm. My father has told me everything about the binding, how Legolas has used his own life to save Éstel. My first duty is to my family, and although the relation is distant, the Prince of Mirkwood is my cousin, and I cannot allow him to die, since I know of the way to cure him. My second duty is toÉstel, my intended husband. Legolas saved the life of Éstel and the debt must be repaid in full. I need to help him to honour this debt, but I am at a loss as to what to do. He does not yet know of the reason behind Legolas' illness, and so he hold vigil besides my cousins bed, frowns marking his face, yet to tell him, I would then have to break my promise to _Adar_" Arwen lamented. "Tell me Master Dwarf, what must I do to help the both of them? Whatever the sacrifice, I am willing to pay any price to see my Éstel smile once again"

Gimili stared hard at the elven maiden in front of him, his eyes filled with pity. He was taken in completely by the expert performance being played out in front of him. Making up his mind, Gimili took Arwen's pale delicate hand and clasped it between his coarse brown ones and softly said, "It is true that I did not trust you before my lady, but now I have no doubt that your heart lies in the right place. Aragorn and Legolas are both my friends and I have no wish to see either of them hurt. The promise I made to Legolas was made under duress, and I will not be held to it. The only way to end the suffering for both of them, one way or another, is to tell Aragorn. All will be well Lady Arwen. Do not worry, for I know that Aragorn will make the right decision. I have seen way the human has looked at our prince these past few days. He will not disappoint us."

"But I......" Arwen started

"The decision was made by me and me alone, Lady Arwen. The knowledge of your involvement in this matter will not go past the two of us. I will take full responsibility for any consequences." Gimili kindly assured her. "Now is you will excuse me, I must seek Aragorn out."

"Are you sure it is the right decision to make? That you are not making a mistake? Éstel......he......he may not take it as well as you think." Arwen said demurely, with her head bowed.

"He will not disappoint us." Gimili said resolutely, turning away, walking back towards the city.

"Not if I can help it." Arwen muttered under her breath. The mask the she put on for Gimilis' sake was dropped, revealing the nasty smirk she had kept hidden until this moment. Stupid dwarf, she thought, he's played right into my hand. I know Éstel better than anyone does. He's not going to like the fact that he was not given a choice in something that will affect his entire future, that Legolas made the decision for him. Now, with me by his side, whispering poisonous words into his ear against his beloved prince, reminding him of Legolas' transgression, _Éstels'_ not going to be wanting to hear reason. By the time his head clears and thinks this matter through calmly, it's going to be too late to save Legolas. Arwen let out a peal of gleeful laughter. "And everyone's going to blame that foolish dwarf!!!" she said out loud. "Legolas, the Prince of Mirkwood will die a terribly tragic after being scorned by his crush, whilst I, The Lady Arwen of Rivendell will stand quietly and supportively by Éstels' side through his grief and disbelief." She smiled cruelly, before starting back towards Rivendell, not wanting to miss the show. How perfect she thought.

It was already past midnight by the time Gimili finally worked up the courage to knock on the door leading to Legolas' bedroom. When he received no reply, Gimili quietly let himself into the room, not wanting to disturb the sleeping forms.

Aragorn looked up wearily as the dwarf entered. "His condition is improving, Gimili. The ethereal glow which normally surrounds him is slowly coming back, and his hand, it is warmer now than before." He said, indicating towards the pale hand, still clasped tightly within his own. "I think our prince will pull through after all."

It must be the close contact which the two of them have been maintaining that is helping to revive him. Gimili thought, but aloud he said "I didn't mean to disturb you."

"Wasn't asleep." He replied.

"You have been sitting with him all this time?" Gimili asked softly, hopeful that this gesture indicated something.

"He wouldn't let go of my hand." Aragorn answered simply. "Legolas was afraid of the dark. I promised him that I would watch over him as he sleeps."

Gimili nodded slowly. "There's something that I need to tell you, Aragorn." he said.

_A/N: O.o How absolutely diabolical was that?.........I think I would have admired Arwen, if I wasn't so against her. So...what do you think Aragorns' reaction would be?? Next chapter may take a while cause I'm in the middle of working on a NCIS fanfic, oh and yes......there are those final exams coming up.........but I promise it won't take as long as it did last time!! OK, time to REVIEW guys!!!!_


	9. Chapter 9

_I updated!!! Yay!!!! After reading a guide on how to rate fanfics, I decided that the rating doesn't need to go up after all. Hopefully, chapter 12 will be the last installment of this story. Thank you to all those wonderful people who have read and reviewed my work. This chapter was written fairly late at night so please excuse any grammatical mistakes, or spelling errors. Again, READ and REVIEW people!!! It'll encourage me to finish the story ._

* * *

Warning this fic contains slash, meaning guy/guy relationship.........don't like it?.........don't read it!!!!!

Disclaimer: Tolkien owns everything and I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 9

Aragorn stared at the dwarf standing in front of him, shaking his head in disbelief, unable to comprehend the information that Gimili was imparting. "Our souls are bound?" he asked stupidly. "But how can that be? I have heard of this kind of ritual before, but the binding only works if it is done with pure love........." his voice trailing off, realising what he had just said.

"Yes, I believe so." Gimili replied, looking at Aragorn pointedly.

"But the only way to undo this kind of binding is by........."

"First returning his love freely and willing, and then completing the ritual by consummating your love." Gimili finished for him. "The two of you would then be faithful to one another, for the rest of eternity."

"It can't be done." Aragorn said with finality. "You cannot force me to give my love willingly. It already belongs to another."

"Do you not understand the gravity of this situation!?" Gimili retorted, raising his voice. "Legolas will die if you do not leave Lady Arwen. After all that he has done for you, exchanging his life for yours, you are now just going to stand back and watch him fade?!"

"I did not ask him to save me." Aragorn snarled. "That ridiculous elf brought this on himself. You ask me to pity Legolas, to accept his love, yet who will take pity on Arwen? I did not choose for him to love me."

"Legolas is going to DIE!!!" Gimili bellowed at him.

"And so is Arwen!!" shouted Aragorn, equally as loud. "You worry about Legolas fading away, but have you thought of Arwen? She has already lost her immortality for me. You wish her to watch Legolas and I, together, as she grows old alone, as her beauty is marred by the passing of time? You think that I can abandon the woman who has pledged her life to me, all for the sake of a deranged elf and his perverted love?!"

Disturbed by the argument, Legolas chose this moment to awaken. Sensing the tension in the air, he instinctively tightened the hold on Aragorns' hand, which was still clasping his own. "Aragorn.........?" he asked hesitantly.

"You disgust me." Aragorn sneered, his voice filled with contempt. Shaking his hand free, Aragorn stalked out of the room.

"Gimili?........." Legolas asked, unwilling to believe that his friend had betrayed his secret.

"Oh _Elbereth_.........what have I done?"

* * *

The look in Legolas' eyes as he had flung his hand away haunted him. Flashes of memory raced through his mind, scenes of Legolas, smiling, laughing, weeping. With thoughts running riot in his head, Aragorn sullenly pushed open the door to his own bedroom, hoping to find some semblance of peace in his little sanctuary. Instead, he found a weeping Arwen sprawled across his bed. Slowly, he walked up to her and placed a soothing hand on her back. "What is wrong, my love?"

Arwen turned to face him, her eyes red and swollen. "_Adar_ told me that he is sending me away. He wishes me to join my mother in _Valinor_. I do not want to leave _Éstel_! You are all I have now, all that I hold dear. I do not want to spend my remaining years pining for you, dreaming of the kisses that we once shared, yet waking up and finding myself alone." Arwen made a sudden grab at the short dagger Aragorn kept with him by his waist.

Aragorn got to it first, wrapping his hand protectively around its' hilt, but Arwen forced him raise his arm, and held the dagger against her pearly throat. "Kill me _Éstel_!" she screamed hysterically, "End my misery now so that I won't have to grow old alone!!"

"Arwen!" Aragorn shouted, using his free hand to push her away, as he wrestled his arm away from her grasp. Arwen huddled on the bed, weeping uncontrollably.

Flinging the dagger far from the bed, Aragorn knelt down and gently cupped the elf's face between his calloused hands. "I will not leave you to grow old alone, Evenstar. We made a pact with each other and it is one that I intend to honour. I will not abandon you. I will not let anyone come between us."

Aragorn wrapped his arms around Arwen and drew her onto the bed, where she fell into an exhausted sleep. Pushing guilty thoughts aside, Aragorn closed his eyes and let the rhythmic breathing of Arwen lull him into a restless sleep, filled with nightmare images of a nameless elf, being buried in a shallow grave.

* * *

"How is he?" Gimili asked anxiously as Elrond softly closed the bedroom door behind him.

"I gave him a sleeping brew to drink, he is finally resting." Elrond said softly, but a worried frown still clouded his face. "He had regained some of his strength when Aragorn was holding his hand, but sudden severance of their contact has sent his system into shock. He's worse off now than he was before. We are running out of time, if the unbinding is not completed soon........." he let his voice trail off.

"I didn't think........." Gimili said, but before he could finish, the normally placid Gandalf had pinned him to the wall.

"You didn't think did you?!" Gandalf hissed, not wanting to wake the sleeping elf on the other side of the wall. "You betrayed Legolas' trust! He is lying there, fading rapidly as we speak. If you hadn't acted so impulsively we could have at least had more time to work on a solution, but now.........if anything happens to Legolas, I will hold _you_ responsible." giving Gimili one more shove, Gandalf stalked off.

Letting out a weary sigh, Elrond placed one hand on Gimili's shoulder. "I'm sure you meant well, Gimili. " He said, "The way Aragorn acted was a shock to all of us. Do not worry too much now, I'm sure that when Aragorn has had a little time to think things through, he will realise his mistake and make amends. Get some rest now, my friend, Legolas will need you tomorrow." He said, walking away, leaving the devastated dwarf leaning against the stark white wall.

* * *

_A/N: That wasn't too bad was it? This chapter was really just three little scenes that I decided write and then placed them together. Arwen is portrayed as slightly unstable in this chapter, but my main motive was to try to show Arwens' venerable side, hope I succeeded! Please REVIEW!!! . _

_**Now for a shameless piece of self-advertisement:** Just to let everyone know, I've just posted the first chapter of my new NCIS fanfic, "Semper Fi". If anyone is interested, please check it out!!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Once again, a BIG thanks to all of those people who have reviewed my story. I don't think I would have kept writing for this long if it weren't for you guys. However, an unfortunate comment was made by an anonymous reviewer, which has left me puzzled._

_He/she states: "i'm glad SOME people warn us of slash, unlike others. . .i plan on starting a no-slash campaign" Now, correct me if I am wrong, but I am fairly certain that I have a SLASH warning at the beginning of every chapter, as well as in the story summary. The warning is there, and I urge readers who do not like slash, to NOT read my story. It's a waste of time really, to complain about something when you have already been warned. It's like suing the building management after you step into an empty elevator shaft, when you were the one who chose to ignore several warning signs, and ducked under a "DO NOT CROSS" tape to get to it. Perhaps this anonymous reviewer is illiterate? Pity. _

_Now to all my other reviewers, I'm sorry I am unable to reply individually, as I have received so many wonderful comments, it'll take up the whole page. I would also like to take this time to assure everyone that I'm not usually such a harsh person, and I willingly accept criticisms to my work. I'm just riled by this nonsensical complaint. Alright everyone, please READ and REVIEW!!! (and don't be afraid to criticise, I don't normally bite.) _

* * *

**Warning** : this fic contains slash, meaning boy/boy relationships, don't like?......don't read it!!!

**Disclaimer:** I not own any part of LOTR.

* * *

Chapter 10

Soft filtered light shown through the sheer curtains, waking Legolas from his tortured sleep. Finding himself alone, Legolas shivered as memories from the night before came flooding back. _"He despises me."_ He thought sadly. _"Just as I always thought he would, when he found out the truth."_ Struggling to sit up, Legolas only managed part of the way, before falling back onto his pillow, exhausted. Letting out a yell of frustration, Legolas used his closed fists to thump the bed, wincing as the action jarred his injured shoulder. _"I have become such a weakling."_ He thought in disgust.

Hearing the yelling, Gimili rushed in. "Are you alright?" He asked, concerned for his friend. Legolas turned away, not wanting to look at him. "I'm sorry, Master Elf." Gimili apologised awkwardly. "I.....I only wanted to help."

"Go away." Legolas mumbled.

"Please Legolas, I didn't think that Aragorn would behave in such a manner. I only wanted to help." Gimili said.

Legolas hurled his pillow at figure standing beside his bed. "I SAID GO AWAY!!" He screamed. "LEAVE ME ALONE!!"

Not wanting to upset Legolas further, Gimili hastily retreated, leaving the livid elf to his rage.

* * *

"Do you understand what you are saying?!" Gandalf exploded, staring in disbelief at the man standing in front of him. "You want to _marry_ Lady Arwen, at a time like _this_?"

"Lady Arwen and I have been betrothed for a long time." Aragorn answered calmly, ignoring Gandalf's fury. "I think its time we sealed the promise we made to each other. The journey ahead of us is long and arduous, and no one is certain when it will end, or whether any of us will be coming back. Arwen and I wish to hold the ceremony before I leave once again."

"Legolas needs you, Aragorn." Elrond pleaded, "Do not make such a hasty decision in anger, otherwise you will live to regret it. It is Legolas' life, which we are talking about."

"No!" Aragorn yelled. "It is _my_ life that we are talking about, it is _Arwen's_ life, not Legolas'. He knew what the consequences were. He should have thought of that before he bound himself to me." He said callously.

"I urge you to reconsider." Gandalf said, having calmed down somewhat. "This is not right."

"I am merely informing you of our decision," Aragorn said, "not asking for you opinions. Lady Arwen and I shall be married five days hence. I hope you gentlemen will be there to congratulate us." Aragorn stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"By Elbereth!" Gandalf exclaimed. "What are we going to do?" he asked Elrond helplessly.

* * *

Humming softly to herself, Arwen sat on the grass in her private part of the garden. Enjoying the sun shining softy down on her body, she couldn't remember a time when she had been this happy. Aragorn was finally hers, and they were about to be married. Although, she did feel a small tinge of sadness that her father would most likely refuse to give her his blessings. _"What does he know."_ She thought, _"All he ever worries about is how other people are feeling, thinking. He never once cared about his family."_ Abruptly pushing these unhappy thoughts aside, Arwen relaxed her body, and watched the clouds roll past, thinking about the beautiful wedding that was about to take place.

"Lady Arwen." Gimili called softy, not wanting to disturb the elf.

Annoyed by the interruption, Arwen sat up and glared at the intruder. "What do you want, Master Dwarf?" she asked. "I have spent the whole night trying to talk some sense into Estel, but he has ignored all of my pleas. I am tired and wish to be left alone."

"I did not wish to disturb you, my Lady." Gimili said humbly, "You must try to speak to Aragorn again. Your father, Lord Elrond, has informed me that Aragorn is determined to marry you, five days from now, is this the truth?"

Letting out a sigh, Arwen nodded her head. "He wouldn't listen to me. I have asked him to reconsider, but he refuses to listen. Our ceremony is going to be held five days hence. Aragorn does not care if we do not receive my father's blessings. There is nothing more that I can do."

"So you agreed to sign Legolas' death warrant." Gimili said bitterly.

"Do not place the blame on me, Master Dwarf." Arwen replied frostily, all pretences of nicety gone. "_You_ were the one who took it upon yourself to inform Aragorn. If Legolas dies, you have no one to blame but yourself." Finished speaking, Arwen once again laid herself down and closed her eyes, ignoring Gimili's presence.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry guys, I know it's a lot shorter than usual, but I really wanted to start the next scene in a new chapter. Arwen's such a bitch isn't she?......really can't stand her. Anyway, I'll get the final chapter up before Christmas. Now, REVIEW!!!_


End file.
